From German Patent No. 2,654,890, triazolylcarbinols are known, having general formula: ##STR2## wherein: R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are H or a hydrocarbyl group; with the expression hydrocarbyl meaning a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched chain or a single or condensed ring and, when the hydrocarbyl radical is or contains an aryl group, this latter may be substituted; Y is, for instance, a halogen atom.
From European patent No. 150,036, azolyl-derivatives are also known, having formula: ##STR3## wherein Ar is a substituted aromatic group; A is CH, N; n=2-12; R.sup.1 =an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or benzyl radical; ##STR4## in which R.sup.2, R.sup.3 are an alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl or aryl radical independently.
Moreover from European patent application No. 145,294 the compounds are known, having formula: ##STR5## wherein R is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 alkyl radical, on condition that, when R is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 branched alkyl radical, the branch does not have to be on the alpha carbon atom of group R; X is a halogen atom.